


The Way You Bleed

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Handsome Jack got a new Siren for himself.Lilith has a quite little mouth, isn't she? And as it turns out as Eridium's pumping through her body, I can stab her over, and over and over and it just heals right back up! I'm told it's agonizing.





	The Way You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Handsome Jack's ECHO recordings.

_Lilith has a quite little mouth, isn't she? And as it turns out as Eridium's pumping through her body, I can stab her over, and over and over and it just heals right back up! I'm told it's agonizing._  
  
***  
  
“You deserve it, babe, I'm not the one to blame. You did it all yourself... I begged you to leave her alone, I begged you and you didn't listen, no, you and your selfish little friends just had to kill her.” Jack pushes the knife deeper into her soft skin, right between two ribs. “You killed an innocent child.”  
  
“She wanted to die!” Lilith snaps angrily, resisting the urge to scream, “you drove her away, you fucking psycho!”  
  
Jack's smile broke into a bitter laugh; he pulls the knife out, watching in awe as blood mixed to Eridium flows out of the Siren's body; it drenches her clothes and drips on the floor. “Let me tell you, it suits you, you know? All tied up and full of sweet, sweet Eridium,” he strokes her waist with his free hand, dipping two fingers into the hot wound; it's amazing how fast she's healing as the severed skin is already regenerating itself right before his eyes. It seems like magic. “I could do this all day.”  
  
As he touches her, Lilith grits her teeth and clenches her hands in tight fists; she struggles, trying to get free of the Eridium injectors, but it’s all in vain. There’s nothing she can do as they’re safely connected to her limbs.  
  
Jack scolds her as if she were an insolent child, “now, now, don't do that,” he murmurs, taking her chin under his blood stained hand, “you're _mine_ , babe.”  
  
Lilith glares at him, eyes full of hatred for that monster: she spits right on his face.  
  
That’s a shame it doesn’t feel satisfying enough.  
  
The man freezes and leaves her chin, wiping his face with a hand; there's her blood on his mouth now, and he licks his lips, tasting blood mixed to Eridium. “Okay, you really don't understand the gravity of the situation,” he says, losing his temper “mmm, maybe I wasn't clear enough. Nobody's gonna save you, and even if they tried, well, they would end up dead like your dear Roland. _All. Of. Them._ ” He punctuates the words cutting her throat deeper and deeper, right under the collar around her neck. The Siren gags with her own blood, her mouth opens, and she feels like drowning… But then she breathes in, healing. She has never thought oxygen could be so good.  
  
“That was amazing!” Jack laughs and stabs her chest, leaving the knife there. He wipes his blood stained hands on his own jacket and watches her skin regenerating around the knife, chuckling. “Well, that's definitely gonna hurt. I'm coming back tomorrow, maybe you'll be a good girl by then, less whining, more working. Sounds good? We have a looooong time to spend together you and I. The Warrior ain't gonna wake himself up!”  
  
Lilith shudders, feeling drained by all her energies. Her body is tired and the tubes pumping Eridium are the only things holding her up. She doesn't even raise her head as she hears Handsome Jack leaving the room.  
  
"Good night, babe, sweet dreams," he says, closing the hard metal door behind himself.   
  
***  
  
_I can feel this thing around my neck sapping me dry. Promise me, so long as there’s a bullet left in your gun, promise me you’ll make. Jack. Pay_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
